


Everything

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just a very small hint of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: “Hey, Cas?”“Yes, Dean?”The human shifted to look over at the angel, lying on his side. Castiel’s ocean eyes flitted over to him, head craning to look. “Do you regret it?”“Regret what?”“Everything.”---Just a really short thing I wrote for Castiel's Ten Year Anniversary





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was just a little one-shot that I just had to put out and somehow contribute to the Castiel celebration of his tenure! It's short and hopefully a bit sweet; I hope you enjoy.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

The human shifted to look over at the angel, lying on his side. Castiel’s ocean eyes flitted over to him, head craning to look. “Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?” 

“Everything.”

That had Castiel furrowing his brow, more concerned than confused. He followed Dean’s example and turned to look at the man. In the inky black of the night, Castiel could only barely make out the worry in his green eyes and all over his face.

“What would I have to regret?”

“You know what I mean, man. Heaven and Hell and… everything.”

Castiel didn’t need to have “everything” spelled out for him to know what Dean really meant. Dean always got as jumpy as a cat around this time of year; it was their ten year anniversary. Dean never called it such because anniversaries were ‘meant for romantics and marriage’ but Castiel knew better. The eldest Winchester was nothing if not romantic, and Castiel counted it as an anniversary anyway.  _ Because, _ he had told Dean a few months ago,  _ it was the most important Gregorian calendar date he could think of _ . Dean had rolled his eyes and called him a sap.

But ten years hadn’t exactly passed happily or with peace. Their lives never promised either of those for too long. “Over some things, maybe.” He knew Dean was opening his mouth and made sure to let him know that no, that was not an invitation to cut in. “Yes, there have been many wrongs I have done. Heaven was… It was my fault. Is. Everything that I did to angels and to humans should be what I’m judged for.” 

“But,” This time he emphasized it by rolling over fully onto Dean, pinning him so that the human had no choice but to swallow and look into his eyes as he spoke, “I don’t regret ‘everything’. I don’t regret meeting you, or your brother. I don’t regret my rebellion or my Fall. My only regret with you is that I hurt you, badly. I don’t know if I can ever make that up to you.” Their lips brushed, and Castiel could feel the swelling from where Dean had unconsciously bit his lips out of nerves. “But I don’t regret loving you, I never have.” Even after a decade, he hadn’t stopped. And he would always reassure Dean of that.

Even in the dark, he could tell that Dean was turning the lightest shade of pink, averting his eyes, trying to think of something to say to counter it. It went on for a few minutes before Dean sighed imperceptibly and gave up, looking Castiel in the eyes.

“You’re a sap.”

Castiel responded by kissing Dean again. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please be sure to leave me a comment and/or kudos and visit me at my main tumblr blog straight-outta-the-asylum or my more SPN based rainbow-of-the-lord. I promise I don't bite or even bark! Have a good day!


End file.
